


Quater way

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The breakfast meeting that Kakashi wanted because he's worried





	Quater way

Naruto had been the one to come up with the meeting idea. He had been the one to decide even after he had gotten up to continue with it. Things were heating up in his life, the places he did not share with family and he could not afford mistakes and he could not afford scrutiny.

But most of all, as irritating as he found members of his family. He did love them. He knew that they did not understand, could not wrap their heads around him. Naruto was ready to stop fighting them and that he really was. He was tired of the fighting and the inferences.

His last move to them had showed them that they were not exempt from his retaliation if they got on his bad side. He had showed his family he was willing to play dirty even with them and they knew that now.

It was just going to take some time for him and them to look each other in the face without seeing anything. The things he had done to his sister, his father and his mother. They were justified because no one hurt Mimi.

No one came for Mimi and no one hurt her. They had made a promise together and Naruto was going to do everything he could to keep it. Even if he were to die, she would be safe. He just had a few more things to take care of and then he would no longer have to fear her being removed from his side.

He loved her and she loved him, not the way most people understood and honestly Naruto was fine with that. They knew what they were. Other people just had to respect and accept that. After he had gone after his family in such a way. Naruto knew his family understood.

Obito was worried and Kakashi- he had contacted Naruto in such a way that made his heart hurt. So far Kakashi had not pried too hard or poked his nose where it did not belong. His eyes were curious and he moved with the other two-

It was hard to be mad at Kakashi. Naruto wished he could, it would make so many things so much easier. He sighed in the car. He should have gotten someone to drive him but he had been craving this morning meeting.

Breakfast, as if they were some sort of strangers. But it was the smart choice. Kakashi knew that Naruto would not want to go to his place and there was no way right now that Naruto would invite Kakashi over so there was no choice but to follow along with this one.

A public place. Somewhere to eat and talk, he could look Kakashi in the eye and Kakashi could do the same as they spoke. This thing had to be put behind them. It was not going to be easy but when did anything in their lives come easy?

Naruto slumped against the steering wheel and sighed before he looked outside. There was no sense in dragging this out. Kakashi wanted to see him and he wanted to see Kakashi. Honestly, he himself had a lot of advice for Sasuke but he was pretty weak himself. At least Kakashi was not married… but it was not as if Naruto could be with him the way he was now.

X

“Naruto.” The moment he had walked in Kakashi had known. The air had shifted around them. Naruto had come in and people looked. At his clothes, at his body. He had a kind of aura to him that made Kakashi despair sometimes. It had not always been so but that was how it was now.

Naruto smiled at a worker before he gently pulled out the chair opposite Kakashi. He sat down easily before he met Kakashi’s gaze. His blue eyes were contemplative. “Kakashi.” He said softly. “You wanted to see me?”

“I needed to see you.” Kakashi admitted softly. He sighed as he looked away before he looked back to Naruto. “As I said in my message-“

“I read it.” Naruto’s fingers drummed along the table before he looked around the small shop. “You know, being in someplace like this reminds me of the time we used to sneak out the castle. Remember?”

“With Obito.” Kakashi could remember that. “We would go down into the town and get fast food. The people would sell us out to Kushina before we even got back. They would take our money and tell Kushina and Minato before we got back.” He smiled. “Certainly interesting.”

“I like thinking about those days.” Naruto said softly. His eyes were distant before he sighed. “I wasn’t pissed at you or Obito. I didn’t do anything to the two of you. You left her alone.”

The beautiful personal assistant and bodyguard. Kakashi watched his brother for a few seconds before he smiled. “She makes you happy.” Naruto’s lips turned up so he continued. “I won’t say that your behaviour and her presence doesn’t raise questions but no one can doubt your feelings. Or hers.” He had seen them reach for each other. The way she positioned herself before Naruto sometimes. She was protective of him. When she was around, it was hard for even them as family to get to Naruto.

“I love her, she loves me. We work hard to built this thing for not just us but everyone else too. it’s annoying as hell to have all of you try to break what I’m building.” Naruto muttered. “I trust her, how many people work with someone they can trust? The people I’m connected with. I can trust them Kakashi.” He stressed. “Mimi isn’t taking advantage of me. I trust her to protect me. The least I can do is help her back. Even from my own family.”

“Rin was out of line.” She had never gotten over her need to smother Naruto. Granted the Naruto they used to smother had been short for his age with big watery blue eyes. That boy was nowhere to be seen in the man before them now. Even as a teenager Naruto had been becoming a man they had no clue what to do with. Which was what had Rin at a disadvantage. “However Minato didn’t really deserve that.” He shook his head. “Or did he?”

“Dad knows what happened. It’s between us and it’s over.” Naruto shrugged. “It’s fine now. I don’t know how long you guys will be able to resist poking your noses around me but I’m not going to be nice anymore.”

“I know.” And that made him very afraid for all of them. Naruto was willing to use what he had and he was willing to strike at the heart. He knew them very well, he was family and if he chose to exploit their weaknesses. They would lose more than a bit of face here and there.

“What will you do?” Naruto’s voice was soft as he looked at him. “Now that you’ve seen what I’m willing to do? You know how angry I was at you. I’ve been angry before but this is the first time I’ve really hit back. What do you want to do Kakashi?”

What else could he do?” Kakashi glanced for a nearby worker and summoned them. “Well what I want to do is.” He said softly. “Have breakfast with the little brother that I love.” He said softly. “I don’t get to see him often so I want to look at his face as I eat and I want to pay for his breakfast. That’s all I want.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto smiled before he shook his head. “Fine then Kakashi. Have it your way. Let’s eat…” He smiled brighter. “I see Obito tonight.”

“He’s been worried about you so that’s good.” Kakashi said softly. “Let his get over his worries.”

“Yeah.” Naruto smiled. “Yeah.”

X

Sins never went away no matter how much soap one used. No matter how many times they tried to burn the skin off their body. Even if they tried to forget. Even if they tried to cover it with the many good deeds that they did. Some sins never went away.

Naruto unlocked his car and slid in the seat with a smile. Some sins never went away and some loves never went away either. He was still in love with his brother. It made his heart thump, it made his body light and it made his heart tight with worry.

Some things he would never be able to have. Kakashi was one of those things. He had to settle for Kakashi being close but not too close. It was enough to have him accept him in this way. He did not understand Naruto, that was obvious. He did not even know the full story. He had been by his side for so long and he did not know Naruto at all.

But that was fine with him. Some things did not need to be learnt and Kakashi was better off oblivious in his eyes. His precious brother was better off this way. He knew how to toe the line, that was all Naruto could ask for right now. It was all he could ask for.

He would see Obito. He would talk to the man he considered his brother. He would ease his worries and fears. He would think about seeing his sister and parents soon. Not right now, not right away and not too close. Maybe nod at them from a distance. He just wished that he wanted them to back off for their own protection. The day they uncovered the pot of sin he had. He would no longer be able to walk next to them. It was for their own sake.

His phone vibrated and startled him. Naruto read the incoming text. Mimi checking in on him. That was his girl, even when he thought about the cold day of their meeting. He always felt warm. They were two of a kind even though people did not see it. He loved her so much, he just wished that love could outdo the one he had for Kakashi.


End file.
